Baby Intelligence's Pinewood Derby
Baby Intelligence's Pinewood Derby was the form of transportation used by the S.M.S.B. It is primarily used to transport members across large distances one-man skyfighters cannot reach. History Second NoHead War It was fashioned by Baby Intelligence sometime before Operation: Purge. Baby Intelligence would proceed to use it several times during the war. Skirmish in the City Volcano During the Duel in New York City, Baby Intelligence rode the Pinewood Derby get through several obstacles Sebiscuits has set up, acting in a similar fashion to Sebiscuits' skyfighter. Upon finding Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence attempted to shoot down the former with his entire armament but failed miserably and his ship shorted out as a result. However, Force Baby recovered and fixed it. Baby Intelligence realized this when it proved a worthy match for Sebiscuits in his wheel bike, chasing the general through the construction site and using a new installation to climb the walls in pursuit. Along the way, it disabled Sebiscuits' shuttle and picking off several Rockets. From there, Baby Intelligence fought Sebiscuits until the latter escaped. The entire S.M.S.B. returned to the Derby and deployed escape pods which the members pursued in. The Derby automatically landed while Baby Intelligence fought Sebiscuits in the City Volcano. When Baby Intelligence needed to bring Sebiscuits' mutilated body to the MBH, he used the Derby to this end. Second Cold War By 2042, it was enlarged so all the now-grown S.M.S.B. members could still use it. On the way to Transylvania Quarters, when the Derby began to malfunction, the mechanically savy Andromeda, who was sitting in the backseat to the right of Baby Strength, made a modification to the ship by simply bypassing a faulty converter. Later, the Derby crew arrived at their destination and the battle began. Description It has silver horizontal stripes on its sides, and two vertical blue stripes on its hood with a symbol mirroring the design of Baby Intelligence's supersuit. The Derby has a jet turbine on its rear that turns into a spare tire and a long, pointed hood that retracts itself to make itself flatter when in "stealth mode." Its onboard features include a built-in GPS system that can help Baby Intelligence track down enemies, a mechanism that can change him into his Supersuit, and a red "Boost" button that allows the car to go faster. It is also shown to have an ejectable passenger seat. The car has several driving modes, which suggest a greater array of capabilities. The Derby is extremely heavily armed with weapons such as a mini gun and a concealed missile launcher with many kinds of different missiles. Inside, it is spacious. There are several seats in the front and in the back, there is a claw that can drop through a hatch in the bottom. A huge rocket thruster is hung over the back point. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pinewood Derby Category:S.M.S.B. aircraft